


Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2016 (1/52)

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Three-Line Fic Meme [58]
Category: Curse Workers Series - Holly Black
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Canon Compliant, F/M, On the Run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Three-Line Fic Thursday (Cassel Sharpe/Lila Zacharov, road trip games).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cresswells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cresswells/gifts).



Cassel kept his foot on the gas pedal, wet pavement beneath the wheels slippery as an animal as he tried to control the unwieldy size of the hearse screaming its way across the Jersey state line.

Lila turned back around in the passenger seat; her scarf fell away from the black keloid scar at her throat as she reached for the gun in the glove box. “I spy with my little eye something red, blue, and flashing, and it’s heading right for us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by **cresswells** at [my tumblr](http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com). [**Request a Three-Line Fic!**](http://www.aimmyarrowshigh.com/post/151453107090)


End file.
